Robyn Crane
"I am aware of that! And you almost got shot! Do you WANT to get yourself and dark shadow killed??" -Robyn to Fumikage Tokoyami Robyn Crane (ロビン クレーン Robin Kurēn), also known by her hero name Nightingale (ナイチンゲール Naichingēru), is a first-year student at U.A. High School training to be a pro-hero in class 1-A of the hero course. She's the older sister of Dove Crane. Appearance Robyn is a young girl with a round facial structure and light tan skin. She has bright yellow eyes with narrow black pupils. Her hair is messy and a silver-white color that extends to her mid-back. Robyn’s most unique feature is her large brown and white wings. Robyn’s hero costume consists of a strapless dress the ends just above the knees. The dress is white in color fading to brown. The outfit is accompanied by knee-high boots matching the coloration pattern of her dress. Her street/casual clothes are normally light in color. She wears a white hoodie with a brown t-shirt underneath, skinny jeans ripped at the knee, white sneakers, and a pair of silver earrings. Personality Robyn has a social, extroverted, and wild personality. She's talkative and may unintentionally ignore others while she's speaking but will apologize. She has a fondness for light and earthy colors. She prefers working in a group rather than alone. Robyn can get distracted easily and doesn't do well completing long-term goals without the help of others to get her back on track. Robyn can be an occasional drama queen and tends to overexagerate. She does know her limits and understands when she's up against someone superior to her, but she refuses to back down nevertheless. She'll fight until she's unconscious or can't move. When angered, she becomes unusually violent. Robyn is overprotective of her friends and shows no mercy to any who harm them, physically or not. History Robyn was born in Shizuoka Prefecture on November 3rd to unnamed parents, both with bird-like quirks. She got her quirk from her mother and her wings grew in when she was a few months old. Her wings continued to grow along with her until she turned 14, when the growing stopped. Her younger sister Dove was born when Robyn was 10 and the two share a birthday. She met Fumikage Tokoyami on her first day of school when she was 6 and the two have been friends ever since. Although she's close to Fumikage and cares for him, she's always felt inferior, as though she was in second place. She strived to become a popular hero and be appreciated by the japanese population. This was her main motivation for wanting to be a hero. She managed to pass both entrance exams and joined class 1-A of UA's hero course along with her childhood friend. Abilities 'Quirk' Eagle: Robyn's quirk, eagle, gives her large white and brown wings that have a wingspan of 10 feet. She can fly to altitudes of 5000 feet. Flying higher causes her to suffer altitude sickess. She'll begin to feel lightheaded and dizzy. The maximum she can fly is 10000 feet. Going any higher will cause her to pass out and a fall from that height can kill her unless she has somebody to catch her. 'Super moves' Flurry: By flapping her wings at quick speeds, Robyn can create powerful gusts of wind, or flurries. She can use these flurries to knock opponents back or to slow down projectiles